


I have officially given up in the title department

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Sensory Underload, also deep pressure, but I feel like I should tag it anyway?, just in case, like sort of, oh and he's having trouble sleeping, self-injurious stimming is probably a better term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: It's... a thing.  I came up with it today.  I'm bad at summaries.  There's deep pressure.  Because I'm me and apparently can't write anything without it.  Check tags for actual summary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raetsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raetsuki/gifts).



> Since you're not feeling well here's a present :33

Mika spun around and started another circuit of the room. He needed-- he needed-- he knew he was thinking something but couldn't figure out what. He reached the opposite wall and pressed his cheek against it. It was cool, but not enough. He slammed his palm against it, then shoved off from it and started pacing again. He wanted to hit something, wanted to hit himself, needed to _feel_ something. 

“Mika.” Andy's voice cut through his thoughts, too soft, too calm. Why couldn't he yell, why couldn't he be loud, why couldn't he just make some noise? 

“Mika, baby, I know you're upset and I know your sleep schedule got messed up, but you can't stay up all night again,” Andy said. “It's not healthy.”

Mika buried his head deeper in the corner. He forced his hand to stop flapping and clenched it around his necklace instead. He could feel the texture of the wall against his forehead and shoulder and elbow but everywhere else was so numb. 

He could feel Andy's worry pushing against the back of his neck. His mouth was on his arm, just above the wrist, and he bit harder, knowing it would bruise but not caring; it _felt_. “I'm getting some ice.”

He walked slowly to the kitchen, holding his hands to his chest. He filled a glass with ice cubes and put one in his hand. He squeezed it and let it melt between his fingers and drip down his arm. He shuddered at the sensation, but the pain of the cold was grounding. 

Mika made his way back into the bedroom, set down the ice, and flung himself down next to Andy. He flipped onto his back, let his head thump softly against the mattress, twisted his wet fingers into Andy's shirt. 

Andy took the hint and climbed on top of him. “I'd suggest we get you a weighted blanket, but I think I'd be out of a job,” he said. 

Mika smiled. He concentrated on the pressure and Andy's warm scent. He could feel his breathing slowing. Andy laced his fingers through Mika's and pinned his arm to the bed, kissing the purple mark. He slowly straightened Mika's arm and kissed his way up to his shoulder. 

Mika tugged Andy more squarely onto his chest and relaxed. Andy was biting his collarbone now, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but definitely enough to feel good. 

“Are you feeling any better now?” Andy asked. 

Mika nodded. He could probably talk if he wanted to, but it wasn't worth the effort. He rested his lips against the side of Andy's head. 

Andy rubbed Mika's neck and kissed his jaw. “Want to try and see if you can sleep now?”

Mika nodded again. Even if he couldn't, he was comfortable here. At least he could get some rest. He wrapped his arms around Andy's back. 

“Are you sure I won't crush you?” Andy asked. “I can always get off you if you want.”

Mika shook his head. “You're not that heavy. Anyway, I think I have a better chance of sleeping this way.” He closed his eyes. His side was falling asleep but he didn't care. The world could end now and he wouldn't care. He was exhausted and warm and comfortable and he couldn't think anymore and Andy's breath against his neck was so so soothing and he didn't have the energy left to care about anything else. 

Mika felt Andy moving around, pulling the blankets up over the two of them. The puddle of warmth was getting even more intense. He squeezed Andy to his chest again. He thought he felt Andy kiss his cheek and tell him good night, but he was too close to asleep to tell for sure.


End file.
